Starting an electronic communication with other people, such as an e-mail message, a text message, or a conversation within a messaging application of a mobile app, often requires multiple operations to be performed by a user. For example, the user typically has to manually specify the identities of the other people or electronic destinations associated with the other people (e.g., e-mail addresses, phone numbers). Additionally, if the user wants to include a picture in the electronic communication, such as a group selfie including the other people, the user has to manually select the picture to include it in the electronic communication. As a result of having to perform all of these operations, the amount of time and complexity that is involved in sending an electronic communication is increased. Other technical problems may arise as well.